Losing your memory
by Gun-in
Summary: Sky loses her memory, short after she goes through the Terrigen. Her mind is unstable and her powers are seemingly gone. Her team doesn't trust her and the only constant thing in her life seems to be a cute girl who works in the labs. Skimmons


_Home sweet home._

It feels more like I'm a prisoner in my own home. After Puerto Rico everything changed, or maybe I changed. Yea, I definitely changed. Apparently I'm not human and now I have powers I can't control. I keep causing earthquakes and I have to shoot myself to stop them. Keeping it a secret was not my best move but Fitz was right about how everyone would react if they knew. Now they know and are afraid of me. I never wanted this! They think I'm a monster and that I'm going to hurt them. They said they need protection **from me**. Now I'm stuck in one of our own cells. They said it was for my own safety but everyone knows that isn't the reason.

It's funny that the cells look an awful lot like the interrogation room on the Bus. The place where it all began. Weird black walls with those stupid lights shining in your eyes. Yeah, really cozy here. It's strange how I ended up here. I thought that I was still _me,_ even if I wasn't human. I was still Skye, the hacker of this team, my team, right? But I'm not, I'm a monster. Even if my powers disappeared, that wouldn't change the fact that I'm not human. I'm so tired of keeping all this in. My powers are trying to come out, trying to destroy everything. But I have to keep fighting I can't let them hurt the others. Even if they don't trust me, even if they think I'm a monster, they had felt like my first real family. So can't give up, I have to fight my powers, I have to fight the monster, I have to fight myself. But I'm so tired and my eyes are so heavy. So tired of fighting, I just can't do it anymore. Slowly, I felt myself falling asleep into the dark void that was my own mind.

'Skye….. I'm sorry….. I overreacted. I.. I didn't know how to handle the change.' _Simmons?_ 'Maybe it isn't much but I want you to know I'm not afraid of you. I don't need protection from you, you need protection from us. I've thought about it and what Fitz said. He is right if we had known earlier some of us would want you locked up and studied. Others would experiment on you and wouldn't look at you as a human, only because you aren't human anymore doesn't mean you aren't Skye anymore. Whatever happens I will never let anything like that happen to you as long as I can help you. I promise…. I just hope you can forgive me…' I heard Simmons voice and her confession. I wanted to reach out and say I've forgiven her but I couldn't move. I wanted to open my eye but they were so heavy. I began to panic but couldn't do anything about it. I heard Simmons slowly leaving and I somehow knew if she left now I would never stand up again. So with all the power I could muster I threw my body off the bed. I came down on the cold floor and couldn't move anymore. Great now I'm lying with my face on the floor. 'Skye what are you doing?! Skye?' Simmons ran to me and finally removed my face off the floor. 'Skye! You have a fever! Skye can you hear me? Please answer!' I really wanted to say something, say anything but I felt like I had no control of my body. 'Skye you're not okay, I'm going to get help. You've to stay here and….' I couldn't hear Simmons anymore and felt like my body was falling, faster and faster. I wanted to keep my mind on Simmons but everything was so numb. What was I doing? What was I thinking? Am I sleeping? Why can't I move? Where am I? Who am I? Are the last thought in my mind before I succumb to the darkness.

I keep hearing this annoying sound. It's a bleeping sound that goes on and on. I want to open my eyes, find whatever it is that makes the freaking sound and smash it. But I can't seem to open my eyes or move my arms and legs. Suddenly I hear a voice. 'Skye, can you hear me? Do you feel any pain?' Who where they calling? Where they speaking to me? Wait…. I can't remember my name or anything else for that matter. What the hell?! How can I not remember who I am! I felt the strength return to my body and pulled my body up and opened my eyes. There were 3 people looking at me with concerned expressions, probably because I wasn't moving a second ago. I was in a weird black room and I was stuck to all sort of machinery. There was a man in a suit with a stern face but when our eye met he smiled. He looked pretty reliable and serious, but his eye seemed to hide something. I couldn't quite place the feeling I got from him. Next to him stood a guy that looked a little bit geeky but seemed nice. He smiled at me and I knew that he meant it, I got a good feeling from him. As last I looked besides me and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever (or maybe never) seen. Her hair was a deep brown and reached till her shoulders. Her eyes, ooh her eyes where a light brown that seem to shine. She was so beautiful and when she smiled at me, I felt like I could melt and felt myself smile too. 'How do you feel Skye?' She spoke and her voice was so soft! My smile got even bigger and I said: 'Aside from the problem that I don't actually know who I am and who you guys are, I am perfectly fine.' Still smiling, while the others were looking at me like I said something terrible. Okay, maybe I did but it wasn't their problem. 'Wait Skye, you don't know who you are? You don't know that you're Skye?' The man in suit asked me (don't know his name). Wow, I just said that and he just has to repeat it. 'Uhm, yeah that's what I said a few seconds ago.' I said while raising my brow. What's the big deal? I didn't feel any panic or anything. I felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders and I felt free. I don't really care what I forgot because I had a feeling that I didn't want to remember my old life. 'Simmons, can you explain what could have happened that would cause her amnesia?' the man in suit said. So her name is Simmons, it really suits her. 'Maybe the heavy fever caused it or maybe it was the trauma of all that happened. It can be everything, I don't know. Skye is the only one who really knows.' A heavy atmosphere fell and nobody spoke after that. I felt a pain in my chest when she said those thing, it felt like something was crushing it. Like my hart knows what she is talking about even if I can't remember. I couldn't look anyone in the eyes so I looked at my hands, waiting till someone would say something. 'Oke, I will tell you the things you need to know about yourself.' Said the man in suit (still don't know his name) to break the heavy atmosphere.

Damn, why do I live in this crazy world? According to Agent Coulson (finally know his name) there came aliens with laser guns and flying alien whales from the sky (I saw them on a video) and that's when everyone came to know of the existents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I joined them trying to find out who my parents where (what the hell was I thinking) and then I found out my father was a psycho murderer/doctor. Coulson told me the basics of my life and asked me every time if I remembered something. Literally **every** time. Of course nothing came up like I told him a hundred time already. But I did learn some interesting stuff. Like the full name of Simmons for example. _Jemma Simmons_. She said I could call her by her first name! That was one of the best moment of my new life. They left me alone after that so I could rest. Come on, I slept for 3 days straight, how can I still be tired? I keep having this weird feeling. It is a sort of emptiness deep inside of me, but I don't think it's because of my memory loss. My mind seems to be empty like I don't really have anything to think about, no worry's but also no feelings. I'm glad that they left me a laptop at least I won't die from boredom. I looked around me to check if I was really alone, you know, what most people do when they are going to do something that isn't really allowed. So I opened the laptop and smiled to myself. Let's test my hacker skills!

…..

Okay, total failure

…

I think I wrecked the laptop

….

Yep, it's broken.


End file.
